a day in the life
by whitetiger132
Summary: this is a story about a girl, called robin. she lives with the herd. she's not your normal girl. her sister, peaches, may as well be the opposite of her. peaches is boy crazy. Robin is not. peaches loves to be popular. robin couldn't think of anything worse.
1. Chapter 1

**A day in the life….**

**Hi guys! This is my first ever story and I hope you like it! There will hopefully be more chapters in the future. This story was set two days before continental drift happened this is also a one shot as I have future plans for my upcoming stories **

I opened my eyes. The small ray of sunlight warmed my face as I steadily got up from my branch of my tree. My body felt stiff and cold. The dew had settled on all the leaves, and strangely, I was perfectly dry. I wrapped my white fleece coat around my body and slowly slunk to the ground. Unfortunately, it was a cold night last night so there were small sheets of ice allover the branches of my tree. I slipped on the ice and tried desperately to grab onto a branch across from my head. But my arms simply weren't long enough.

Luckily though, someone was there to break my fall. Not so luckily for that someone though. "Robin! Be more careful were you fall from trees!" Manny said, annoyed from being awoken from his sleep. "You could really hurt somebody! I climbed down my dads back carefully. "sorry dad" I said sheepishly. Manny started walking in the direction of the forest. "Robin, I'm going to get breakfast. STAY HERE AND DO NOT MOVE" called out Manny in his usual over protective father voice. "_Yes _dad" I said tiredly, rolling my eyes.

I brushed down my slightly crumpled emerald green velvet dress and reached up to feel my hair. My hair was slightly wet from the dew, and some twigs and leaves had gotten stuck in my hair. My sister, peaches, came galloping over to me. Hmm, I thought to my self, I must have woken up late. " OMG Robin!" peaches said, trying to catch her breath. "You like, HAVE to come with me!" Peaches said, getting more excited by the second. "What is it" I said groggily still half asleep. "Ethan's letting me join his group!" peaches said in a fan girl voice. "and why should I care?" I replied boredly. "_Because _he said to bring you along! Come on! We have to go! NOW! This is like, a one in a life time opportunity!" peached yelled, in a high-pitched voice. Why would Ethan care? I said silently to myself.

"so, come on lets get going!" peaches said getting annoyed. "do I have a choice?" I said annoyed "what do you think? Lets go!" peaches said picking me up by her trunk and galloping towards the falls. "Let me goooo!" I yelled, swinging from side to side from peaches trunk. "just hang on! Were almost there!" yelled peaches, overly excited. When we arrived, peaches gently put me down on the ground. "Geese Robin, calm down!" peaches said. "Peaches… I've… there you are!" said Lewis, suddenly appearing from the ground and popped up beside peaches. 'I've been looking everywhere for you!" Lewis said trying to catch his breath.

"Peaches, I don't have much time, I'm meeting Diego soon, we 're going hunting" said Robin, softly. " fine, you can leave when you want to." Said peaches, getting very annoyed. So I followed her down the slope. I saw Ethan, talking to the brat pack. It was disgusted how much those three girls sucked up to him. "hi Ethan!" peaches yelled out. Ethan suddenly drew his attention to peaches and gave a friendly smile. But as soon as he saw me, his reaction changed. He looked at me in such a way as you would look at a rat going though garbage. "Peaches!" Ethan hissed. "what is she doing here? I thought I told you not to bring her!" "What do you mean?" said peaches, looking slightly hurt. "Didn't you hear me?" said Ethan, looking sideways at robin. "Oh. I thought you said to bring her along. " said peaches, looking down at the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**A day in the life….**

**Hi guys! This is my first ever story and I hope you like it! There will hopefully be more chapters in the future. This story was set two days before continental drift happened this is also a one shot as I have future plans for my upcoming stories **

I opened my eyes. The small ray of sunlight warmed my face as I steadily got up from my branch of my tree. My body felt stiff and cold. The dew had settled on all the leaves, and strangely, I was perfectly dry. I wrapped my white fleece coat around my body and slowly slunk to the ground. Unfortunately, it was a cold night last night so there were small sheets of ice allover the branches of my tree. I slipped on the ice and tried desperately to grab onto a branch across from my head. But my arms simply weren't long enough.

Luckily though, someone was there to break my fall. Not so luckily for that someone though. "Robin! Be more careful were you fall from trees!" Manny said, annoyed from being awoken from his sleep. "You could really hurt somebody! I climbed down my dads back carefully. "sorry dad" I said sheepishly. Manny started walking in the direction of the forest. "Robin, I'm going to get breakfast. STAY HERE AND DO NOT MOVE" called out Manny in his usual over protective father voice. "_Yes _dad" I said tiredly, rolling my eyes.

I brushed down my slightly crumpled emerald green velvet dress and reached up to feel my hair. My hair was slightly wet from the dew, and some twigs and leaves had gotten stuck in my hair. My sister, peaches, came galloping over to me. Hmm, I thought to my self, I must have woken up late. " OMG Robin!" peaches said, trying to catch her breath. "You like, HAVE to come with me!" Peaches said, getting more excited by the second. "What is it" I said groggily still half asleep. "Ethan's letting me join his group!" peaches said in a fan girl voice. "and why should I care?" I replied boredly. "_Because _he said to bring you along! Come on! We have to go! NOW! This is like, a one in a life time opportunity!" peached yelled, in a high-pitched voice. Why would Ethan care? I said silently to myself.

"so, come on lets get going!" peaches said getting annoyed. "do I have a choice?" I said annoyed "what do you think? Lets go!" peaches said picking me up by her trunk and galloping towards the falls. "Let me goooo!" I yelled, swinging from side to side from peaches trunk. "just hang on! Were almost there!" yelled peaches, overly excited. When we arrived, peaches gently put me down on the ground. "Geese Robin, calm down!" peaches said. "Peaches… I've… there you are!" said Lewis, suddenly appearing from the ground and popped up beside peaches. 'I've been looking everywhere for you!" Lewis said trying to catch his breath.

"Peaches, I don't have much time, I'm meeting Diego soon, we 're going hunting" said Robin, softly. " fine, you can leave when you want to." Said peaches, getting very annoyed. So I followed her down the slope. I saw Ethan, talking to the brat pack. It was disgusted how much those three girls sucked up to him. "hi Ethan!" peaches yelled out. Ethan suddenly drew his attention to peaches and gave a friendly smile. But as soon as he saw me, his reaction changed. He looked at me in such a way as you would look at a rat going though garbage. "Peaches!" Ethan hissed. "what is she doing here? I thought I told you not to bring her!" "What do you mean?" said peaches, looking slightly hurt. "Didn't you hear me?" said Ethan, looking sideways at robin. "Oh. I thought you said to bring her along. " said peaches, looking down at the ground.


End file.
